1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video display apparatus such as a video projector or the like and, more particularly to an external shape of a video projection apparatus for multi-stacking use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video display apparatus, such as a video projector, a cathode ray tube (CRT) or the like is utilized not only as a single video display apparatus for displaying a video image but also as a so-called multi-billboard (i.e., multi-video system) in which a plurality of adjacent rear projection type video projectors are installed in the horizontal and vertical directions so as to perform a variety of video production by combining video images displayed on a plurality of picture screens. Since this multi-video system can directly display video images on individual projector screens in an enlarged pattern and the like, it can impress the viewers strongly and provide a video image of sufficiently high quality and brightness.
In order to carry the video display apparatus such as the video projector, the CRT or the like or in order to stack the video display apparatus as the multi-billboard, the video display apparatus has handles formed on both side walls of the housing of the video display apparatus so that the workers can carry the video display apparatus. However, according to the conventional video display apparatus having the handles, such handles unavoidably limit the number of workers to carry the apparatus and also the positions of the workers. Particularly, when the video display apparatus are stacked as the multi-billboard in the longitudinal direction, such stacking work is difficult and dangerous for the workers. Further, the handles cannot be utilized effectively except for carrying the video display apparatus.